The revenge of Kim Possible
by The Hidden Red Emerald Wolf
Summary: It has been seven years, seven years since Kim had disappeared. They don't know what happen to her, don't know if she was kidnapped, or if she left of her own violation. Rated M just it be safe, an edited and revised version of Heavenly Angel


It's been seven years since anyone had seen Kim Possible. She just disappeared one day, and no one knew what to make of it. They knew she had been wanting a break from the hero world, but no one thought she would just up and leave. But that's what many assume what she did. What those people do not know is that Kimberly Anne Possible had been kidnapped.

They wouldn't find out that she was kidnapped until she would come back. Oh yes when Kim would come back there would be hell to pay. You know why? People set her up. People she trusted, they had set her up to get kidnapped. But no people isn't the right term it was only one person, only one. Someone she'd known since pre - k.

THE BEGINNING

Today had been an okay day. Kim had saved the world, along with her best friend from pre - k, along with Shego and Drakken. That was when Ron her friend from pre - k, had allowed and done something so horrible he couldn't comprehend it, but he knew it was wrong. Oh he knew, he had been really thinking about it. And he did go through with it. He couldn't handle not having the spot light, or being recognized for things like Kim was. So he did something about.

You see Ron wasn't stupid but he was, he would have his moments, and then not have them. But anyways, he went to the black market, yes Ron knew where the black market was and is. He didn't think anything of it, he went there. And that was when he was approached, a group of men, big bulking men came up to him. They had asked him all kinds of questions, and he answered them all.

Those men that were talking to Ron, asked hi if her was the sidekick of Kim Possible, the world saving teen. Ron scoffed at that, but answered anyways, with a yes.

The men nodded their heads and asked Ron if he would like Kim out of the way, so then only he would be in the spot light, Ron readily answered, with a yes, saying it would be wonderful to have her out of the spot light so he could be shinned upon, praised for saving the world and not Kim fuckin' Possible.

The men instructed Ron what to do, so everything would be set up. Ron noted the instructions and told them he would follow them so everything would go smoothly.

THE MEN 'The leader'

Today was the day. That idiot Ron, got the girl ready and she didn't even know it. The alien attack was the blondes fault, it was all him, but no one knew this, and never would.

The red head was going to pay, we would do horrific things to her, whole this is very appealing to talk about, let's not spoil the surprise of what is going to happen to her, while in our 'care.'

RON

I feel like I just did something horrible. After those men came and took Kim unnoticed, something made me start to think this wasn't right. I had just basically destroyed the whole of Middleton and Go City because I wanted to be recognized as a hero, thee hero like Kim was always noted as.

I remember something being off about those men I talked to when I went down to the black market, to buy the material I would need for the aliens and to find someone to get Kim out of the way.

I noticed their movements seemed jerky, like they were wearing so kind of skin, or they weren't what they looked like they were. But I do have to say they did look like they belonged down in the black market area. They just fit in and blended so well.

KIM

Ron has been acting so weird. Weirder than when he disappeared for those three days, and wouldn't tell me what he was doing, so finally I just dropped it. Even after that he was acting very strange, even stranger then he usually does.

I eventually just gave up with trying to find out and excepted that I just wouldn't be finding out anytime soon. Man I think it'll kill him if I find out, I wonder what he is doing.

FUTURE KIM

Ron is so dead from doing this to me, if I just tried to push him harder or just went through his things maybe, just maybe I could have avoided this, and kill Ron.

PRESENT KIM ' BEFORE SHE WAS TAKEN'

We just beat the aliens, well Ron just defeated the aliens with our help, his mystical money power helped him. And he seemed happy to be done with this, and to basking the after glow of defeating the aliens mostly by himself.

I didn't care about the spot light like Ron did, he didn't understand me when I tried to explain it to him before, I would rather be in the back ground than in the spot light, but I could tell Ron didn't believe me and I could see he was jealous. But oh well I didn't gloat about this, and never would because it isn't in my nature to do so.

I was walking around what was left of Go City when a van pulled up beside me, the door opened and they grabbed me and before they knocked me out I heard them say something to each other that Ron, was an idiot to let them take me.


End file.
